


The Inevitable

by Detownley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Outdoor Sex, more forest fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detownley/pseuds/Detownley
Summary: Finally catching up with Reader after chasing them through the forest, Jacob shows them what he's capable of.





	The Inevitable

You stumble through the forest, still feeling the effects of the bliss-filled syringe that Jacob had stuck into the side of your neck moments before.  
You’d woken up sprawled out on the forest floor with Jacob on top of you, and it had taken no more than a few seconds for you to figure out what he was trying to do. You’d stretched your arm out beside you, grasping at leaves and twigs in search of something to fend him off with. Eventually, your fingers had settled on a rock and with all the power you could muster in your drug-induced state, you lifted the rock into the air and swung it towards him. It only got him across the mouth, but it was enough to cause him to roll sideways, giving you some room to wriggle free and make a run for it.  
“C’mon, honey. You’re only delaying the inevitable” Jacobs voice calls out. It bounces off the trees surrounding you, making it impossible to pinpoint where it’s coming from. You stop in your tracks and look frantically in every direction, all of which seem to be the source of the sound. Turning on the spot, you spy a small rock face, only a few feet taller than you, and you stumble towards it. Reaching the bottom of the rock face, you take one last look back at the trees before you start climbing. It’s against your better judgement considering you can barely put one foot in front of the other, but Jacob is catching up and if you don’t find a way out of his path, God knows what will happen.  
You wedge the toe of your boot into a crevasse and grab hold of a small protruding rock, using it to pull yourself up. As you near the top of the rock formation, a hand wraps firmly around your ankle. “Where’re you goin’, little lamb?” Jacob grunts, and you can tell he’s smiling as he says it. He pulls hard, dragging you to the ground, your chin scraping along to rocks as you go.   
You lay on the floor, still woozy from the bliss and now from the fall, too. Jacob falls to his knees and parts your legs, positioning himself between them. “You sure know how to give a guy the runaround, I’ll give ya that,” he pants, smiling down at you and unbuckling his belt. “But I’ll always catch up with you in the end. See, you’ve finally met your match. It’s me. We go together perfectly and there’s not a single thing you can do that I can’t do just as well.” He leans over you and unfastens your jeans before pulling them off. He looks down at you and licks his bottom lip as he caresses you softly through your underwear.   
“Jacob, please,” you speak. Your voice is tiny and high pitched and your throat is dry from breathing through your mouth as you ran. “You’re not the kind of man who’d do something like this.”  
“What the fuck do you know about what kinda man I am?” Jacob snaps, pulling his hand away and using it to slap you across the face. You let out a small groan as he grabs hold of your face, his thumb and forefinger digging painfully into your cheeks. “You don’t know shit about the things I’ve done, darlin’, so just do as you’re told and leave the armchair psychology to someone else, okay?”  
You nod in agreement and he reaches down and tears off your underwear, tossing them over his shoulder. He wastes no time forcing his way inside you - despite you squirming – and earns a whimper from you as he pushes just a little too deep. It only takes a few thrusts before you’re clenching around him, shuddering as you orgasm underneath his weight.  
“Woah-ho-ho,” he laughs. “Already? You must’ve been desperate.” He wraps his hand around your throat as he fucks you and you look up though tear-soaked eyelashes. He grins down at you; the kind of smile you’d expect from a friendly neighbour. Though his eyes tell a different story. They stare down at you with such a contempt, you wonder if he’s doing this because he wants you, or simply because he wants to make you suffer.  
With his hand still on your throat, his thumb creeps up your chin and works its way between your lips. He holds your tongue down with it, ensuring you can’t talk back to him anymore. After holding it there for a few moments, he takes it away and presses his lips to yours. In an effort to keep him happy, you kiss him back, but quickly decide that playing along isn’t something you’re capable of. You put your hands on his chest and try to push him off in a last-ditch attempt to get free. Jacob, being much stronger than you are, simply shoves your hands away, grabbing your wrists in one hand and pinning them to the floor above your head.   
“And there I was, thinkin’ we were gettin’ somewhere,” he says, grasping at your thigh with his other hand as he thrusts harder and harder. He digs his grubby nails into your leg, breaking the skin and drawing blood. You wince at the pain and he takes note of your reaction, looking down at the 4 small incisions he’s made. He smears the blood across your thigh with his fingers before letting go of your wrists and placing both hands on your hips to angle you just right. Pressure builds in your gut and before you know it, you’re climaxing for the second time. “Y’know, for someone who tries so desperately to make me believe they don’t want me, you sure seem to be enjoying this.” You can barely focus on what he’s saying over the sound of your heart pounding as you desperately grasp at Jacobs arms and the sleeves of his jacket. Your whimpering turns into small gasps as you ride out your orgasm before all the tension in your body melts away, leaving you to collapse in a panting, sweating heap.  
Jacob isn’t finished with you yet, though. He speeds up, then slows down, then speeds up again. His thrusts become sporadic and his cheeks flush scarlet as he reaches the peak. He comes inside you with an almost animalistic grunt, filling you to the brim with warm fluid that seeps out of you as he pulls out. He pushes himself back up onto his knees and fastens his jeans, watching the rise and fall of your chest as you take heavy, desperate breaths. You wipe the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand, smearing mud across it.  
“See?” Jacob sighs. “That was all I wanted. You didn’t have to kick up such a fuss about it.”  
You turn your head away in disgust before taking a few breaths and plucking up the confidence to speak. “What now?” You ask, sitting up and brushing the hair out of your face.  
“You go back to your little resistance and think about this next time they ask you to do somethin’ I won’t like.”  
“So this was a punishment, then,” you say, confirming your earlier theory.   
Jacob crouches down in front of you and wipes his thumb across your bottom lip. “This wasn’t a punishment, sweetheart,” he says in a low and quiet voice. “This was a warning.”  
You scowl at him as he rises to his feet with a smirk. He walks over to where your underwear had landed and picks them up. “Here, you’ll be needin’ these,” he says, throwing them at you. “God knows what kinda bugs you’ll be attracting with all that cum drippin’ down your thighs.”   
He turns and walks away. “See ya around, sweet-cheeks,” he calls back, waving his hand nonchalantly in the air as he goes.


End file.
